To Kill a Mockingjay
To Kill a Mockingjay is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 40th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Hale Town. Plot Leonor reported that a body was found in the locker room of the Ashborough Skeet Shooting. Jason and the player went there to collect the body of participant Ally Bischoff, whose head had been penetrated by the sniper rifle. The five people were labelled as suspects: Tariq Randhawa (shooting participant), Sandra Vinson (landlady), Alice Desormeaux (French noblewoman), Stanly Nashville (president candidate), and Lloyd Tate (shooting participant). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found the blueprint of the man-made sandstorm machine along with unknown number. They figured out that Dust Devil has talked with his boss, leader of Angels of Death, about the assassination attempt on the new president once he/she win the election. Suddenly they're attacked by Dust Devil, who found them with the blueprint and snatch it. Then he tried to kill Jason to prevent him from being arrest, but the player knock him out cold. Then they managed to hand over it to Velia. Mid-investigation, candidate president Stanly Nashville greeted the team in the skeet's grand field at the Ashborough. Later, Deputy Officer Lisa Inoki expressed her outrage at the APPD treating noblewoman Alice Desormeaux of Fleurcielburg as a suspect. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Alice for the murder. When she admitted to the murder, Alice revealed her true identity was a poor florist and Hedgehog Party member named Alice Brooks. Later in life, she took on a French noblewoman persona. However, Ally, who was childhood friends with her and Eagle Party member, recognized her at a soirée. During a party at nightclub, Ally began talking more and more as she got drunk. Afraid that her identity would be revealed, Alice calls Ally on the phone to talk to her. However, she refuse to talk when she realize that she is the Hedgehog Party member. Her temper got the better of her, so she shoot at her head with a sniper rifle. Judge Westley sentenced her to 18 years in prison. During Devil in the Middle of Storm (4/6), Mandy and the player helped Chief Seymore get ideas for a gift to give her husband Nick Seymore-Nashville, who he was divorced. Afterwards, Naseem expressed suspicions on the Liberty Electronic Company, advertised by Leon Kingsford to the election campaign for the elected president. Naseem and the player talked to Nashville, who said that the votes to the campaign were being held in the grand field. There, they found a files of documents on the company's bonds, which (per Bryon) proved that the Nashville's did not invest in the election campaign. Meanwhile, Jason got over his fear of pigeons by taking his daughters on the taming. After the events, Nashville told the player to be on the lookout for the votes. Summary Victim *'Ally Bischoff' Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Alice Desormeaux' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses breath freshener. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats petit four. *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect uses calamine lotion. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats petit four. *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect uses calamine lotion. *The suspect wears feathers. *The suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats petit four. *The suspect uses calamine lotion. *The suspect wears feathers. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats petit four. *The suspect uses breath freshener. *The suspect uses calamine lotion. *The suspect wears feathers. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats petit four. *The killer uses breath freshener. *The killer uses calamine lotion. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil in the Middle of Storm (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 1960 novel To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee and 2010 Science fiction novel Mockingjay by Suzanne Collins. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Hale Town Category:Copyrighted Images